Unknow
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Un Sherlock perdu dans ses pensées, même avec une enquête, et un John qui s'ennuie. Quoi de plus normal ?
1. Chapter 1

Note : Bon, bah je me lance dans le Sherlock, après avoir lu une bonne centaine de fic de cette série, ME VOILA ! Bon, je sais, c'est pas des plus brillant, mais je fais de mon mieux, ou du moins, j'essaie.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède malheureusement absolument rien de cette série, qui est à l'origine à ACD, et qui appartient a Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

R&R

* * *

A quoi peut-il bien penser ?

Je me demande ce qu'il peut penser. Lui, sociopathe autoproclamé, antisocial. Et ennuyé, comme d'habitude. Enfin, ennuyé . . . Il est plongé dans une intense réflexion depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, ce qui ne serait pas si étrange que ça si on était sur une affaire. Or, la dernière affaire qu'on a eu remonte à presque une semaine, et normalement, il est déjà en train de tirer dans les murs ou de faire des expériences plus douteuses que celles qu'il fait déjà d'ordinaire ( Il y a deux semaines, il a essayer de faire du savon au sang humain, quand j'ai vu ça : direction poubelle ! ).

Enfin. . . Normalement ne semble pas être un mot qui s'applique à lui, ce serait plus le contraire.

De plus, la dernière affaire était particulièrement ennuyante, même moi je le dit, donc je n'imagine pas ce qu'a du penser le génie !

Mais là, rien, Plus d'une semaine sans rien à faire et il ne se plaint pas ! J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître, depuis que j'ai emménagé au 221B, et là, il arbore l'air qu'il à lorsqu'il pense à quelque chose de très complexe et intéressant.

En même temps, il a un comportement bizarre depuis plusieurs jours. Il en serait presque agréable, bon, la politesse, c'est toujours pas ça, les expériences non plus, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de faire des efforts. Il fait tout de même plus attention à ce qu'il dit, et ne mets pas ses expériences partout. Pourquoi ?!

Il DOIT y avoir une raison. Il n'a même pas essayer de craquer le mot de passe de mon ordinateur et prends le sien ( que je dois lui apporter, faut pas rêver non plus ! ).

Et là, il est assis sur son canapé, les mains jointes sous son menton et le regard perdu dans le vague. Exactement comme s'il était penché sur un problème d'une importance capitale.

Pour une fois, c'est moi qui m'ennuie. J'ai lu deux fois le journal, fait trois thé, lui en ai fait un ( qu'il n'a pas bu ), ranger un peu, commencer un bouquin ( qui n'était pas intéressant ), allumer la télé ( qui n'était pas intéressante, non plus . . . ).

Bref, il n'y à rien à faire. Je pourrai lui parler, au moins, j'aurai quelque chose à faire, mais là ! Il n'est même pas midi, et il ne mangera sûrement pas, inutile de préparer ou commander quelque chose, je n'ai pas faim.

Je me mets donc à l'observer, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. En passant par ses cheveux noirs, bouclés, ses yeux d'un couleur indéfinissable, ses pommettes, saillantes. Puis sa bouche, et ses mains jointes. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'observe pendant beaucoup plus de temps que je ne l'aurai imaginer.

A un tel point, qu'il m'observe en retour, je ne pense pas qu'il en est réellement conscient, il semble m'observer sans me voir. Comme s'il débattait sur moi, intérieurement.

Et pourquoi pas ?!

Bon, je n'y crois pas vraiment, mais sais-t-on jamais. Il est tellement imprévisible.

Je regarde l'heure. 12:00.

Cette journée vas passer lentement.

Ou pas, déclarai-je finalement lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone de Sherlock se mets à sonner. Contre toute attente, c'est lui qui décroche, alors qu'il n'a pas bougé depuis deux ou trois heures. Comme s'il se doutait qu'il allait recevoir un appel, ce qui n'est pas inimaginable !

J'écoute silencieusement l'échange, ou plutôt le monologue évident de Lestrade pendant que Sherlock acquiesce mollement à renfort de « hum », « ok », « hin, hin ».

Pour finalement se lever en trombe, en quittant l'appartement, je le suis aussi vite que possible, prenant ma veste au passage, et le suivant rapidement dans les escaliers.

Il hèle un taxi, et lui dicte l'adresse, pendant que je lui demande :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, cette fois ?

- Un homme retrouver mort dans son appartement, Didier Darson, une balle dans la tête, à première vue. Aucun problèmes apparents, famille respectée, travail stable, dans une banque, femme, enfants. A première vue, la vie rêvée. Anderson dit que c'est un suicide, cet idiot.

-Tu penses que c'est un meurtre ?

- Évidemment. Qui voudrait se suicider avec une vie pareil.

- Peut-être des problèmes de couple, annonçais-je, sachant qu'il n'y pense sûrement pas. »

Et n'étant absolument pas surpris de le voir se retourner, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'incroyablement intelligent, pour une personne de ma catégorie : légèrement plus intelligent que la moyenne, mais reste inférieur.

« - Oui. Peut-être, ajouta-t-il, retournant dans ses pensées ».

Cessant de l'observer, je pars dans la contemplation du paysage, rien de bien intéressant. Il fait un temps plutôt convenable, aujourd'hui. Pas trop de soleil, pas trop de nuages, pas trop chaud, pas trop froid. Bref ! le temps parfait.

Arrivés sur le lieu du crime, nous sommes tout de suite 'accueillis' par Donovan, qui comme à son habitude, accueille Sherlock avec le seul mot qu'elle semble connaître : "Le taré", et se contente de me mettre en garde, une fois de plus, au danger que représente Sherlock.

Tout en l'ignorant, nous rejoignons Lestrade, qui me répète vaguement ce que Sherlock m'avait déjà expliqué dans le taxi. La scène est comme je l'ai imaginé. Les lieux aussi, une charmante maison dans un quartier bien vu, plutôt grande, avec une décoration sobre et de bon goût, mais avec des jouets d'enfants éparpillés un peu partout, ils avaient de l'argent. La maison est très propre.  
Il est allongé dans la chambre parentale, qui est tout aussi épurée et aseptisée que tout le reste de la maison. Excepté la tâche rouge, partant du corps, qui macule la moquette beige.

A première vue, ça a tout a fait l'air d'un suicide, il y a une arme à feu par terre, près de la main gauche du père de famille.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, John ?"

J'enfile des gants et m'approche du corps, l'homme devait rentrer de son travail, il est en costume sombre, avec une chemise bleue, qui fait ressortir la couleur du sang qui s'est écoulé de son ventre, à cause de la balle qu'il à reçu. Je m'accroupis et regarde le cou de la victime. Pas de marques de strangulation, je regarde aussi les poignets, pas de signes de scarifications. Rien qui laisserais penser qu'il était atteint d'une dépression. Je regarde maintenant le trou qu'il a dans la poitrine. Visiblement, le coup à été tiré à bout portant, et la trajectoire de la balle est trop horizontale pour qu'il ai pu se tirer dessus lui-même, à moins qu'il ai presque tordu son poignet, ce qui confirmerait la thèse du meurtre, je regarde aussi ses yeux, et ses muscles. Je prends aussi sa température.

Je fais part de mes réflexions au détective, qui, je le sais,à deviner tout ce que j'ai vu en une dizaines de secondes.

" - Pas de marques de strangulations, aucun signes qui n'indiquerais qu'il ai voulu se suicider. Il a visiblement été tué par la balle, ou empoisonné, c'est probable, ses muscles sont très contractés, et il a les pupilles dilatées, il faudrait faire des analyses. Il est mort il y a une heure, une heure et demie, maximum, on lui a tirer dessus, à bout portant, apparemment", débitais-je lentement, en essayant de me demander ce que LUI avait deviné.

" - Vous avez lancé des analyses ?", Dit-il en se tournant vers Lestrade, Qui se tourna vers Anderson pour finalement donné la réponse à Sherlock :

" - Non, il ne trouvait pas ça nécessaire.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, vous l'encouragez, ajouta-t-il, agacé part tant de débilité en braquant un regard noir sur Anderson, qui lui retourna rapidement. J'échange un regard exaspéré avec Lestrade, tout les deux excédés de leur comportement puéril.

- Bon, nous allons faire ces analyses, si vous jugez ça important, il vous faut quelque chose d'autre ?", Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Sherlock, qui détourne son regard d'Anderson, qui fait de même de son côté. La tension qui se faisait sentir se relâche légèrement, pour le bien de tous. Enfin surtout pour ceux qui sont près d'eux, les coups vont fuser, un jour, dans un futur proche, si ça continue.

" - Oui, il nous faut les contacts de la victime, son agenda, et j'aimerai parler à sa femme. "

Lestrade lui tend tout ce qu'il a demandé, il avait déjà préparé sa demande, à l'évidence. Puis lui répond :

" - Par contre, faîtes attention avec sa femme, elle est fragile, c'est elle qui à découvert le corps, essayer de ne pas la traumatisé, elle à déjà assez vu pour la journée, même la semaine, je pense", dit-il en regardant le détective avec insistance.

" - Mais oui, rétorque-t-il, agacé par tant de sentimentalisme envers une personne que l'inspecteur, n'a, sûrement jamais croisé de sa vie.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle que nous à indiqué un policier. Le salon. Il y a quelques photos, un tableau "zen", les murs sont marrons et beiges et les meubles sont en bois. Zen.

Contrairement à la femme qui se trouve dans cette pièce, elle lève les yeux quand nous arrivons. Seule depuis que le policier est parti, pour nous laisser seuls. Elle est blonde, maquillé légèrement, et habillé sobrement, mais avec goût. Elle est en larmes, elle semble effondrée. Elle doit sûrement l'être.

Sherlock me regarde fixement, attendant sûrement que je lui pose les questions. Il vaut mieux, il la blessera et cela ira à l'encontre de la promesse faîtes à l'inspecteur. Non pas qu'il les respectes, mais il sais bien que l'inspecteur peut ne plus faire appelle à lui pendant une longue période pour ne pas avoir respecté ce qu'ils avaient convenus.

Je commence donc à lui poser des questions :

" - Que faisiez-vous lorsque vous avez découvert le corps ?"

Elle trésaille légèrement à la mention de 'corps' et ses larmes augmentent, elle se calme avant de nous répondre.

"- Je me préparais pour aller au travail, je suis décoratrice d'intérieur, j'ai des horaires plutôt flexibles, et le travail st pas loin de la maison. Je suis rentrée pour déjeuner lorsque j'ai entendu un coup de feu et après, il y a eu un bruit sourd. J'ai cherchée dans tout l'appartement d'où venait le bruit, il devait lui aussi être revenus pour déjeuner, ça lui arrivait souvent en ce moment, il m'a dit qu'il y avait moins de clients, en ce moment. Et là je l'ai trouvé, il, il était étalé par terre, et. . . Et," Elle éclata en sanglots, incapable de continuer sa phrase.

Je change de sujet, et lui pose une main sur l'épaule, essayant par se geste, de la réconforter un minimum, ignorant le regard noir que le détective me lance, enfin, lance surtout à la pauvre femme.

" - Vous connaissiez les personnes qu'il fréquentait ?

- Pas vraiment, je connait quelques uns de ses amis, mais la plupart du temps, il ne parlait pas vraiment de ses amis, il n'en avait pas beaucoup, c'est ce qu'il me disait, il est plutôt solitaire, vous savez.

- Et comment sont ses amis ?

- Ils sont très sympathiques, ils y a Sam et Bary. Sam était un client de Didier, il est jardinier, ils ont sympathisé , je ne sais comment, c'est pas facile, avec son travail de se faire des amis, surtout de ses clients. Bary, lui, était un collègue, il travaillaient dans la même banque. Il les invitait souvent pour venir dîner, dès qu'il avait un problème, ils étaient là pour lui, même pour moi. Ils sont devenus mes amis, par la suite." Elle semble réussir à tarir ses larmes, tout en plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Sherlock me fait comprendre d'un regard qu'il a toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Il a comprit au moins le double d'information que ce qu'elle a dit, je ne suis même pas sûr que ces informations lui servent à quelque chose.

Nous partons donc, lançant un 'au revoir' à Lestrade, évitant une nouvelle fois Donovan, et hélant un taxi.

Nous retournons à Baker Street, je l'interroge dans le taxi.

" - Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il a été tué, c'est plus qu'évident, une ou deux fois, il a pu être empoisonné, comme tu l'a vu, mais on lui à aussi tirer dessus. Plusieurs personnes devaient lui en vouloir, il devait avoir des ennemis, ce qui n'est pas difficile avec son métier. Anderson est vraiment un idiot. Un suicide !", ajoute-t-il, légèrement indigné.

Il éclate de rire en voyant mon sourcil haussé comme il le fait parfois. Je le suis dans son rire. Quand nous arrêtons enfin de rire, nous sommes arrivés chez nous. C'est fou toutes les choses qui ont changés depuis que j'ai emménagé avec lui. Je ne vois pas cet appartement sans lui, sans ses expériences des plus inquiétantes, ou rien que sans sa présence qui "habite" l'appartement. Et je ne me vois pas ailleurs que dans cet appartement. Avec lui.

Il est déjà assis dans son fauteuil quand je rentre dans l'appartement. Je me demande s'il pense à l'affaire. Il a exactement la même tête qu'il faisait avant qu'on n'aille sur la scène du crime. Il attends surement les résultats d'analyse. L'affaire n'a pas l'air trop complexe, il doit sûrement avoir déjà des idées sur le meurtrier, voir même savoir qui c'est.

Il est 15:00, Sherlock est retourner dans ses pensées, et je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai été viré il y à une semaine, c'était l'affaire de trop, apparemment.

En désespoir de cause, j'appelle Sarah pour savoir si elle est libre.

Elle est libre, je l'invite pour discuter autour d'un café, elle est ravie.

Je me change rapidement et lance à Sherlock avant de partir.

" - Je m'en vais, je vais prendre un verre avec Sarah, ne m'attends pas ". Il ne me réponds pas. Il ne se rendra sûrement pas compte de mon absence, il est tellement plongé dans ses pensées que cela m'étonnerai, je serai de retour avant qu'il ne se soit aperçu de mon absence.

Je m'en vais rapidement, me dirigeant vers le café où nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous.

* * *

Bon, les avis sont appréciés, pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas dans cette fic. Des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas ? Des conseils ? Des réclamation ? Une seule solution : La review !

Angele-vampiree


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Désolé pour la longueur, et je sais, je n'avance pas d'un iota sur l'affaire, mais je le ferais sur le prochains chapitre, promis ! Je suis déjà en train de l'écrire, e je vais me concentrer sur l'affaire . . . J'espère . . . ;P

Disclaimer : Non, Sherlock ne m'appartient toujours pas, même si je ne serais pas contre ( tant d'acteurs sexy, ça ne devrait pas être permis )

* Cette phrase me viens de Alice au pays des merveilles, de Tim Burton, Il y est dit un truc semblable, je me souviens plus exactement :P

* * *

J'arrive à notre endroit de rendez-vous avec quelques minutes d'avance. J'en profite pour m'asseoir et commander quelque chose en attendant Sarah. Elle arrive quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'une robe avec des collants épais, des bottes montantes, ainsi que d'une veste épaisse marron foncé, ses cheveux sont relevés simplement en un chignon lâche.

Je me lève pour lui faire la bise.

On commence rapidement à parler, après un léger blanc et les politesses habituelles. Je prends des nouvelles de l'hôpital, et du nouveau médecin. Pas aussi compétent que moi, d'après elle.

" - Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé depuis qu'ils t'ont viré ? Et l'enquête ? " Demande-t-elle, intéressée.

" - Orf, rien de bien intéressant, la routine, sans le travail ! L'enquête, elle s'est finie le lendemain, rien de bien complexe. D'ailleurs, il y en a une autre, une enquête. Le mari d'un famille comme il faut, assassiné. Rien qui n'a l'air compliqué, encore une fois ! " J'ajoute avec un sourire.

" - Et Sherlock ? Comment vas-t-il ? " Cette fois, elle parle avec sous-entendus. Elle m'a fait comprendre Il y a quelque temps que ça ne marcherai jamais avec nous à cause de lui, et qu'elle préférait qu'on reste de bons amis. Je n'ai pas protesté, sachant que je le ferai toujours passer avant n'importe qui. Pas dans le sens que tout le monde crois. N'est-ce pas ?

" - Étonnement, rien de spécial ! Il n'a pas fait d'expériences depuis au moins une semaine ! Et même avec l'enquête, il ne parle pas et réfléchis. Ça fait maintenant au moins deux semaines qu'il réfléchit à quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, et même l'enquête passe au second plan. Je commence vraiment à me demander à quoi il pense. Quoi ? " Je demande curieusement quand je la voit se mettre à pouffer.

Elle me fait le regard qui signifie " je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas ". Et me répond malicieusement :

" - Je suis sûre que tu vas bientôt le savoir. Et s'il ne te le dit pas, demande lui . . . " Que veut-elle dire par cette phrase ? Je m'étonne de recevoir un SMS alors que ça ne fait que 15 minutes que je suis parti.

' Où es-tu ? -SH '

' Suis avec Sarah, rentrerai bientôt. - JW '

' Reviens vite. -SH '

Je me demande la signification de ce message. Sarah intercepte mon froncement de sourcil.

" - Sherlock ? "

" - Oui. Il est bizarre. " Je dit cette phrase presque inquiet.

Elle dit, avec un sourire en coin, me surprenant.

" - Laisse-moi deviner, il veut que tu rentre le plus vite possible, et il se demande ce que tu fais ? "

" - Euh . . . Oui. Comment . . . Non, je veux pas savoir" J'abandonne ma question quand je vois son sourire s'élargir, et ses yeux pétiller.

Elle me répond quand même, toujours avec son sourire.

" - N'est-ce pas évident ? "

Un hypothèse me vient à l'esprit. Je la repousse aussitôt. Impossible. Et pourtant, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me vient à l'esprit. Peut-être que je devrais la reconsidérer plus attentivement. Je me promets d'un repenser plus tard, quand je serais tranquillement ans mon lit, ou quand je prendrai ma douche ( qui est toujours très longue, réfléchir dans la douche est une des activités que je préfère, ça me détend, après une longue journée passer à courir dans les rues de Londres. )

Elle continue de sourire quand elle voit mon regard déterminé, et me dit.

" - Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, il vas s'inquiéter. " Elle secoue la tête à mon regard ' Sherlock ? S'inquiéter ? Ça vas pas la tête ! '.

Elle se lève en même temps que moi, me raccompagne en silence jusqu'au 221B et me lance un au revoir, avant de continuer sa route.

Je rentre tranquillement dans l'appartement. Cette conversation ma . . . Relaxé. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une discussion si banale avec quelqu'un. Et un peu de banalité, de temps en temps, ça me dérange pas !

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, je vois Sherlock, qui a changé de position, il fait les cents pas dans la pièce. Il se tourne vers moi. Apparemment, il ne sait pas que faire, il approche ses mains de mes épaules, les retire, puis garde un regard hésitant. Ça ne ressemble pas à Sherlock.

Je vois dans son regard qu'il est content que je sois revenus. A ma surprise.

" - Ah, John ! Je . . . Euh . . . "

Je le regarde de plus en plus surpris. Sherlock hésitant, c'est rare mais pas impossible, mais Sherlock bafouillant ! Là, c'est rare. Très très rare.

Je le regarde attentivement.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sherlock ? " Je demande consciencieusement.

Il me regarde de son regard perçant, ne sachant que répondre, avant de répondre, en haussant les épaules.

" - Rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire qu'il y a quelque chose, John ? "

Je soutiens son regard avant de faire comme lui, c'est-à-dire en énonçant les faits, sauf que je ne vais pas faire de conclusion, tout simplement parce que je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

" - Ça fait quelques semaines que tu n'a pas fait d'expériences, tu fais attention à ce que tu dit, tu réfléchis intensément depuis le même temps, alors qu'il n'y à rien à proprement parler, qui doit te faire réfléchir, et l'enquête ne t'intéresse même pas, alors qu'on n'en a pas eu depuis un petit moment. J'ai l'impression que tu réfléchis à quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour toi depuis longtemps, mais ça ne te ressemble pas. Je me demande simplement ce qu'il se passe. " Je finis ma tirade d'un ton presque inquiet.

Il me regarde, abasourdi.

Je n'attends pas de réponse, et je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me réponde.

Il le fait quand même, me surprenant une fois de plus.

" - Je . . . Je pense à quelque chose d'important pour moi, en effet. Mais je suis aussi perturbé parce que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti, et que je ne sais pas comment le gérer. " Il dit ça comme s'il avait honte. C'est donc ça. Les émotions, les sentiments. Je ne pose pas plus de question. Il m'a répondu, c'est déjà beaucoup pour lui, j'en ai conscience, je ne vais donc pas le forcer à tout me raconter, il me le dira quand il sera près, je pense qu'il me fais assez confiance pour ça.

Je m'approche donc doucement de lui, je ne veux pas le brusquer. Puis je le prends doucement par les épaules, et l'approchant doucement de moi, passant mes bras autour de son cou, voulant lui apporter un peu de réconfort, de soutien. Il me rends lentement mon étreinte, et finis par me serrer contre lui, me faisant comprendre toute sa confusion. J'écoute son cœur, battement réconfortant. Il bat presque aussi vite que le mien. Qui bat vite, très vite. Étonnant.

On est pas un couple et je ne suis pas gay.

Étrangement, la phrase sonne comme si je la disais pour me convaincre. Je ne l'ai pas dit pour me convaincre. N'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock ne semblant pas décider à relâcher l'étreinte, je réfléchis à ce qui me tracasse. Je me repasse notre comportement mentalement. Agissons-nous comme un couple ?

Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que les personnes extérieures ont raisons. Je lui prends son portable de sa poche quand il me le demande, il m'envoie des SMS inquiet alors que je ne suis partis que depuis un quart d'heure, je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un d'autre le regarde _Non, je n'ai pas pensé ça, _je ne supporte pas la façon qu'il avait de **flirter** avec Irène Adler _Non, je n'ai pas pensé ça non plus, non, pas possible, _je l'accompagne dès qu'il me le demande où il veut, on dînes ensemble après une enquête, je m'inquiète pour lui quand on est sur une enquête, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive de mal, je ne **supporterais** pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, _je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui._

D'accord. On agit comme un couple. Mais je ne suis pas _amoureux_ de lui. Je le considère comme mon meilleur ami, pas plus. Je ne peux pas imaginer plus. Et je ne le veux pas. N'est-ce pas ?!

Ça doit faire une dizaines de minutes que je le tiens dans mes bras. Ou le contraire, je ne sais plus que penser. Voir Sherlock aussi mal, ça ne m'étais encore jamais arrivé. Mais je n'aime pas ça. Pas ça_ du tout_. Sherlock est un cas désespéré en ce qui concerne les sentiments, d'avoir honte de ses propres sentiments, c'est bien du Sherlock, ça ! Je me demande qui peux lui faire ressentir autant de sentiments. Ce n'est quand même pas notre amitié ? Non, il doit y être habituer, il doit donc ressentir des sentiments plus forts à propos de quelqu'un. La question est qui . . .

Je préfère attendre de voir le comportement de Sherlock à propos du monde extérieur, voir s'il y a un quelconque changement envers quelqu'un en particulier. A part Mycroft, qu'il n'a pas envoyé dans les roses la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Et je ne peux pas imaginer un changement avec Mycroft pour cette raison, je crois qu'il faut que je pense à autre chose, ou je vais être malade.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé à cette étreinte réconfortante, car lorsque son téléphone sonne, il y a déjà une demi heure de passé. Apparemment, c'est un moyen pour réconforter Sherlock. Intéressant. Il est déjà 18 heures. Le soleil est déjà couché depuis que je suis revenu, il fait noir, la lune est masquée par des nuages, pas une seule étoile en vue. J'espère qu'on ne va pas sortir de l'appartement.

C'est Lestrade. Le regard de Sherlock se fait enfin plus concentré, et cette fois, sur l'affaire. Donc 'le câlin' l'a réconforter, et re-concentré. Il devait vraiment se sentir mal pour aller mieux avec une étreinte, lui, le phobique des contacts humains. Je crois qu'à part moi et Mrs Hudson, il a toujours évité tout contact avec n'importe qui, et pas toujours avec succès. Mais les gens font attention à ne pas le toucher, frôler ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Ils ont raison !

" - Aconit napel " Il dit ça d'un ton neutre. Comme à son habitude avec les enquêtes. Mais je vois que quelque chose le tracasse. Par rapport à l'enquête, _enfin_ ! Il redevient lui-même ! *

" - On sort ? " Il me répond par un hochement de tête négatif. Je relâche ma respiration. Ouf ! J'ai eu peur.

" - Demain. " Cette fois, il me surprend vraiment. Attendre pour sortir sur une affaire n'est pas habituel, encore une fois. Mais il se met à réfléchir. Donc il vas réfléchir toute la nuit, et vas me réveiller aux premières heures de l'aube pour courir sur la scène du crime. A mon plus grand malheur.

Je mange donc bien, et vais directement me coucher. Je sais que je vais avoir un cauchemars, comme j'en ai touts les jours, et je préfère avoir dormi un minimum de temps avant d'être réveillé en trombe par un Sherlock sur-excité par l'affaire.

Je prends un somnifère en même temps. Si je veux m'endormir à cette heure . . . Et je vais me coucher.

* * *

Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas du tout avancer sur l'affaire ici, mais il fallait bien que John dorme ! Donc promis, j'avance plus sur l'affaire dans le prochain chapitre !

Donc dites moi ce que vous en penser, si vous êtes déçus, dites le moi ! :D Je mords pas . . . Normalement . . . =D


	3. Chapter 3

Ah ah ! Et voilà donc le . . . 3ème chapitre ! Et je pense qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul autre chapitre ^^'. Enfin, j'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, mais j'ai des idées précises d'où je veux aller, donc ça devrait le faire !_  
_

RaR : Morgane : Merciii ! T'inquiètes, je compte pas abandonner ! ;P Je dois t'avouer que je me concentre un peu plus sur la relation Sherlock / John que sur l'affaire ! XD Merci pour ta review

Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien n'y personne de la série originale. Qui elle-même ne possède pas tout de Sherlock Holmes ! ( C'est pas faute de le vouloir ! ;P )

Bon chapitre ! =D

* * *

_Je suis projeter à terre par l'explosion toute proche. Je me protège la tête en mettant mes mains sur ma tête. Je me relève quand l'explosion est finie, je regarde autour de moi. Cette bombe est une des plus proche, et ceux qui était plus près on était propulsé vers moi, en sang. Je prends deux soldats, les plus blessés, et je les ramène à l'endroit où moi et quelques autres médecins s'affairent pour les soigner le plus rapidement et le mieux possible. Même si nous ne sommes pas beaucoup, il n'y a pas encore eu de morts, mais ce n'était que le plus facile, ça commençait, les soldats n'étaient pas encore épuisés. Ils n'avaient pas encore subit de perte émotionnelle, n'étaient pas encore tous blessés.  
_

_Je me dépêche de les poser chacun sur un lit de camp et vais chercher le matériel nécessaire. Le premier est mal en point, l'autre l'est un peu moins. Je cours dons vers le premier, et enlève tout le sang qu'il a avec des compresses, que je jette par la suite. Je remets son bras en place, lui fait un bandage, et passe à sa jambe, qui est totalement ouverte au milieu. Je peux voir ses veines, il vas avoir une affreuse cicatrice. Je le recouds au mieux, serrant les points pour pas que sa jambe ne se rouvre, je ne mets pas d'atèle, il n'y en a pas, et comment se battre avec ? C'est sûrement ce qu'a du penser la personne qui a pris le matériel médical. Je passe au deuxième, je lui recouds juste quelques endroits, rien de très grave._

_Et je ressors, dans le chaos. Il fait chaud, très chaud, à un tel point que l'ai me parait flotter autour de moi. J'entends des balles partout autour de moi, me frôlant presque, et des explosions presque toutes les minutes, certains proches, d'autres lointaines. Tout le monde autour de moi cours, me bousculant, et évitant les balles. Je me baisse pour éviter d'être une cible trop facile. Le soleil est éblouissant. Il y a des corps par terre. Contrairement au moment où je suis rentrer. On est passés à la vitesse supérieur, les corps vont s'accumulés à partir de maintenant, je le sais. Je le sens. Je les apporte dans la tente, et vérifie leur état. Ils sont bien morts. Je ne les connaissait pas, mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour me sentir affreusement triste de leurs morts. Les familles qu'ils ont vont se retrouver seules, sans eux, tout cela à cause d'une guerre, d'une** guerre**. _

_Je me dépêche d'y retourner, ma peau brûlée par le soleil. Un autre médecin y est aller en même temps que moi, mais il n'a pas fait assez attention, il est touché par une balle, dans la jambe. Je me précipite vers lui, et le porte à moitié jusqu'à la tente._

_Ils se jette sur un des lits présents, et pas encore occupés, et me lance un regard qui dit ' Ça vas pas bien se passer, vas soigner des personnes qui peuvent être sauver, pas moi '._

_Il me montre son ventre. Il n'a pas reçu une balle, mais deux. Je le connais bien. Dès qu'on est partis, on a sympathisé, il me ressemble assez, sauf qu'il a une femme des et des enfants. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir comme ça. Il peut être sauver. Je crois que je dit ça pour me convaincre. Il va peut-être mourir, mais il ne mourra pas seul._

_C'est résigné que je m'assois à côté de lui, lui prends la main, et commence à lui parler, des larmes dans les yeux._

_" - Tu te rappelles, quand tu parlais de ta femme ? Et de ta maison ? Rappelle toi de ça, souviens-toi de l'odeur des murs, de ce que tu ressentais quand tu rentrais chez toi. Tu vas rentrer chez toi. Tu ne seras pas seul. Je te le promets. " Mais il vient de fermer les yeux, il me regardais avec reconnaissance, me remerciant de ne pas le laisser mourir seul, loin de sa famille, en plein enfer, en pleine_ _**guerre**. Je laisse mes larmes couler. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, je déteste cette situation. Je vais soigner le plus de personnes possible, et rentrer chez moi._

_Je suis résigné à venger la mort de mon ami, ainsi que de toutes les autres personnes. Je me précipite donc dehors, et cette fois, c'est moi qui n'est pas le temps d'éviter une balle. Je la reçois en pleine épaule, le choc et la douleur est insupportable, je hurle, je pleure._

Et je me réveille. Pas comme d'habitude. D'habitude, je me réveille après, quand j'ai vu toutes les personnes que je connaissais mourir sous mes yeux, avec la douleur d'un balle logée dans l'épaule, que je m'étais retirée moi-même plus tard, sans anesthésie. Je suis paniqué, comme à chaque fois que je me réveille après ces cauchemars. C'est Sherlock qui m'a réveillé. C'est pour ça que je me suis réveillé plus tôt ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en apercevoir que je me suis jeté dans ses bras. Je suis vivant, je ne suis pas dans la guerre, et mon épaule vas bien. Et j'ai Sherlock. Que je serre comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Quand je me sens mieux, et que je pense que je vais pouvoir résister à l'envie de pleurer, je me détache de l'étreinte. Il n'a pas l'air si dérangé que ça de pars mon attitude. Il a juste l'air inquiet. C'est vrai que d'après les gens que j'ai côtoyés, mes cauchemars sont impressionnants, apparemment, je hurle comme si le diable était à mes côtés. Ce qui n'est pas si différent.

" - Je vais bien. Tout vas bien. tout vas bien. " Je murmure la dernière phrase. Je regarde l'heure, il est 3 heures. Je regarde Sherlock avec surprise. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de me réveiller. Peut-être que je n'avais pas hurlé dans mes autres cauchemars. Celui là est le pire. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait.

" - T'es sûr ? Tu veux pas que je reste ? Je serais plus rassuré . " Me dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

Je ne pense pas que je vais me rendormir. Pas cette nuit. Mais il n'attends pas ma réponse pour se glisser à côté de moi _sous_ mon lit. Il a vraiment l'air inquiet. Aussi, je ne dit rien sachant que ce genre de sentiment peuvent le perturber. Sa présence me réconforte, je me sens bien, même après un cauchemar, apparemment. C'est le constat que je fait alors que commence à me rendormir, ce qui ne m'était jamais arriver tout seul, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je m'étais toujours senti mal après _ça, _rien que de penser fermer les yeux me paraissait difficile. Je me tourne donc vers la source de chaleur, et pose ma tête sur son torse, m'en servant d'oreiller alors que je m'endors tranquillement, ne pensant même pas au fait que c'est _Sherlock_ qui me sert_ d'oreiller_.

* * *

Il a posé sa tête sur mon torse . . . Ca veut dire quelque chose ? Non, je me fait des idées, pensons **normalement**, et mettons de côté ces_ sentiments. _Il vient juste de faire un de ses cauchemars, il trouve du réconfort en ma présence, c'est tout. Je suis une personne qu'il connaît, je suis une personne _vivante_, je n'ai aucun rapport avec la guerre, c'est normal qu'il trouve du réconfort en moi. En moi ! Ça ne veut rien dire, rien ! Je ne suis pas déçu, pourquoi serais-je déçu ? Ça non plus, ça ne veut rien dire. Je suis pathétique, j'essaie de me convaincre de quelque chose que je sais pertinemment faux. Si, je suis déçu, et ça veux dire quelque chose. Ça ne veux pas . . .? Noonnnn. Si ?

4 : 00 . . .

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, en attendant qu'il se réveille ? Je ne vais pas dormir.

* * *

C'est sur cette pensée que notre détective s'endormit lui aussi, passant un bras autour de la taille de John, inconsciemment. C'est inconsciemment aussi que John se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son collègue. Que collègue, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais John n'avait toujours pas enlevé l'alarme de son réveil. Et c'est donc en sursaut qu'il se réveilla, étirant son bras pour l'éteindre. Et revenant dans la paire de bras qui le tenait étroitement contre le propriétaire de ces bras.

* * *

Des bras . . . Des bras ? QUI . . ? Ah . . . Je me souviens, Sherlock, cauchemar . . . Je lève les yeux sur son visage, m'attendant à le voir me regarder, attendant que je réalise que je suis dans ses bras.

Surprenant.

Premièrement, je ne suis pas choqué d'être dans mon lit, avec un autre homme, dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas gay.

Deuxièmement, je me sens étrangement bien, je ne veux pas partir **_du tout. _**

Et troisièmement, et encore plus surprenant, _il **dort**_.

Il est à peine 7 : 00, je n'ai vraiment dormi que 4 heures, _dans ses bras_, je suis plus reposé que je ne l'ai été depuis des semaines, et Sherlock dort alors qu'on est sur une affaire.

Ça fait des jours qu'il n'a pas dormi, je ne peux pas le réveiller. Il va m'en vouloir. En même temps, je peux toujours essayer de le laisser dormir une autre petite heure . . .

Oh non, il se réveille déjà. Bon, sur une affaire, j'aurais pas pu espérer mieux. Il lève des yeux interrogatifs sur moi. J'aurai presque oublié notre position. Je m'éloigne donc, à contrecœur ( _jamais je ne l'avouerai à voix haute_ ).

Dès qu'il voit l'heure, il se lève, ou plutôt se précipite hors du lit, et file en bas des escaliers, sûrement pour aller se changer.

Je soupire, sortant de mon lit malgré moi, sachant que si je ne le fait pas, il se fera un plaisir de m'expulser de mon lit pour courir à Bart's.

Quelques instants plus tard, je descends à mon tour les escaliers. Prêt pour une longue journée de réflexion et de Sherlock de mauvaise humeur, et de jeûne. Il m'attend déjà, tapant presque du pied, aussi, je prends vite ma veste, l'enfile à la vas-vite et le suit hors de l'appartement. Il arrive à avoir un taxi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ' microscope ' et le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fait rapidement.

A peine rentrer, nous nous dirigeons déjà vers la morgue. Il ' aborde ' Molly à sa manière habituel, la flattant, _flirtant _presque avec elle.

" - A, tient, Molly, nouveau parfum ? Je préfère celui-ci, plus léger. "

Molly, plus qu'habituée à ses fausses flatteries, et habituée à ne plus y faire attention, répond, imperturbablement.

" - Qui ? "

Sherlock à l'air presque déçue qu'elle ne le suive pas dans son jeu, ça le faisait paraître plus _sociable _même si ce mot ne lui correspond pas.

" -Didier Darson. "

Elle hoche la tête et nous mène au corps du défunt, ouvre le sac mortuaire dans lequel se trouve le corps et dicte ce que Sherlock sait déjà, par habitude sûrement.

" - Il a été tué par la balle, mais avait déjà ingurgité l'aconit quand on lui a tiré dessus, la balle a été tirée à bout portant. Entre 10 et 20 mètres, c'est une 9 mm. "

" - Double meurtre donc. Plusieurs personnes voulaient sa mort, pourquoi ? " Ça fait parti des questions qu'il se pose à lui-même, n'attendant pas de réponses, et la trouvant à peine quelques minutes plus tard, en général.

Il regarde le corps, cherchant quelque chose. Qu'il ne trouve pas, en vue de son regard. Il se tourne vers moi, avec son regard peu habituel du : ' j'aurais-du-y-penser-avant-,-mais-je-ne-l'ai-pas-fait '.

" - Sais tu s'il a voyagé récemment ? Exactement et à quelle fréquence ? "

Étonnant qu'il n'y ai pas pensé avant. Mais j'ai le dossier sur moi, je le lui tends. Il me l'arrache des mains, et tourne furieusement les pages jusqu'à ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherche, vu le regard noir adressé au dossier. On est sur une enquête, et la seule chose à laquelle je pense, maintenant, c'est est-ce que j'ai vraiment été réveillé au milieu d'un cauchemar par un Sherlock inquiété ?! Il a l'air tellement différent, maintenant. Je préfère de loin l'autre Sherlock. Celui qui s'est inquiété pour moi, celui avec qui j'ai dormi mieux que depuis des années.

Il se tourne vers moi, délaissant son regard du dossier. Il sait quelque chose, il a eu son regard 'révélation', aussi bref qu'intense. Mais il lui manque une donnée, apparemment. D'après son regard, ce doit être le 'pourquoi' de l'affaire.

" - On y va. "

Il commence à partir, sans un regard en arrière. Je dis au revoir à Molly, puis le suis dehors.

Il hèle un taxi, on rentre à Baker Street. Il doit vouloir me poser une question 'sentimentale'. Il n'arrive pas a comprendre les sentiments humains, ce qui peut le déranger pour comprendre les mobiles de certains meurtriers. Comme ici, à mon avis. Mais il y a autre chose, je le vois dans son regard. Depuis quand est-ce que je peux le décrypter ? Non, je ne le peux pas, personne ne peux, pas Sherlock. C'est un mystère total, il est le seul à pouvoir se comprendre. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se comprenne lui-même.

Je me tourne vers lui, juste dans le but de le regarder. Il est beau. Il est même magnifique. Le soleil ( pour une fois qu'il y en a ! ) joue sur ses yeux et sa peau. Sa peau parait encore plus pâle, presque translucide, ses yeux, traversés par le soleil, paraissent encore plus délavés, gris, vert, d'une clarté qui me coupe le souffle. Littéralement. Il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Et j'ai dormi avec lui. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Sa beauté me transperce, je le ressens. Je n'ai jamais été autant_ touché _par quelqu'un avant que je ne rencontre Sherlock. J'étais mort, je ne vivais plus, puis du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvé, je me suis redécouvert, dans le danger et l'adrénaline. Et Sherlock. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens par rapport à lui.

Je peux me voiler la face pendant autant de temps que je le veux, je n'avancerai pas plus, je dois reconsidérer mes sentiments de façon objective. Si **tout le monde **nous penses ensemble, il doit bien, y avoir une raison autre que 'colocataire'. Mais pour l'instant, je sors du taxi, laissant Sherlock payer ( pour une fois . . . ), et rentre dans l'appartement.

* * *

Et oui, on apprend pas beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, encore une fois, et je pense que tout vas se faire et se résoudre dans le prochain chapitre ! :P Peut-être qu'il sera un peu plus long . . . Peut-être pas ! ;p

J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous penser, j'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas ( c'est vrai que je ne divulgue pas énormément d'informations . . . Voir pas du tout . . . Moi ? Sadique ? ).

D'ailleurs, j'aurai peut-être une idée de fic, et je voudrais avoir vos avis. Alors ce serait un UA ( univers alternatif ) Johnlock version hôpital psychiatrique. Je sais, là, ça parait archaïque et nul, mais je voudrais quand même avoir vos avis, car je dois avouer que j'y pense depuis un petit bout de temps, et j'oublie toujours de le mettre dans ma note de déut ou de fin ! :D

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre !

Angele-vampiree

P.S. : Tiens, je viens de remarque que j'ai commencé cette fic le jour de la fin du monde ! =D C'est cool ( faut que j'arrête de dire ça, après je pense à Doctor Who ! ;p ).


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Rien à moi !

Note de l'auteure : Désolé pour le délai, mais j'ai fais pas mal d'autres fics entre temps, et je l'ai légèrement mis au placard celle là, mais je savais ce que je voulais, donc pas trop de problème !

C'est le dernier chapitre, et je ne compte pas faire d'épilogue, donc j'espère que vous avez aimez l'histoire ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, ça m'a remonté le moral !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je rentre dans l'appartement, vite suivi par Sherlock qui me dépasse même dans les escaliers, et s'assoit rapidement sur le sofa. Me fixant, ainsi que le fauteuil. Sans plus attendre, je m'y assois, je garde mon regard verrouillé sur ses yeux, attendant sa question.

Qui ne tarde pas à arriver :

" - John, qu'est-ce que l'Amour ? Pourquoi . . . Non. **Comment** peut-on faire n'importe quoi par amour ? Sans _raison_ ? "

Dire que je suis surpris n'est pas un mot assez fort. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il _pourrais_ me demander _ça_. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'affaire, mais je le saurai sûrement assez tôt. Il a aussi l'air concerné personnellement par cette question. Et perturbé. Ce qui est toujours inhabituel à Sherlock.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

" - Je suppose . . Que . . Quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est . . Justement sans raison. Il n'y a pas de raison à l'Amour, c'est pour ça qu'on peut faire n'importe quoi pour la personne que l'on aime. C'est aussi . . Je pense que c'est quand on pense tout le temps à cette personne . . . Quand on ne peut pas imaginer sa vie sans. Que tout le monde parait fade à côté de cette personne, qu'il illumine ta vie. Quand tu pourrais _donner_ ta propre vie pour cette personne._ Tuer et être tuer_ pour cette personne. Quand tu veux passer ta vie avec, quand tu ressens tellement de sentiments pour cette personne que ça te parait naturel, que tu n'imagine pas vivre sans, que tu as l'impression que sans ces sentiments le monde pourrait tomber en ruines. Quand tu pourrais attendre cette personne pendant une éternité. "

Je ne réalise même plus ce que je dit, les mots se bousculent dans mon cerveau et je les prononce avant d'y penser correctement.

Sherlock me regarde fixement, il a l'air de retenir sa respiration. Mais il secoue la tête quand je finis de parler et continue de me regarder. Il est reparti dans ses réflexions. Lui, préoccupé par des _sentiments_ ! Je devrais peut-être l'écrire quelque part ?! Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, moi aussi je le suis.

Comment ai-je pu lui dire tout ça ? Je ne savais même pas que je pensais ça. Jusqu'à maintenant, du moins ! Peut-être qu'il est plus qu'un simple ami, colocataire ou collègue.

Est-ce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui ?

Oui, immanquablement. Je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai _tué_ un homme pour le sauver _lui, _et je ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Bordel, j'ai tué quelqu'un alors que je ne le connaissait même pas ! J'ai écourté tout les rencarts que j'ai pu avoir, sans exception, quand il me l'a demandé, et je ne le regrette même pas. Je l'ai suivi sur toutes les enquêtes qu'il a pu faire après m'avoir rencontré, même lorsqu'il m'insulter, ce qui ne manque pas d'arriver.

Est-ce que je pense tout le temps à lui ?

Oui, encore une fois. Même dans les moments les plus incongrus, je pense à lui. Quand je suis en rendez-vous, avec n'importe quelle fille, sans exception, je me suis retrouvé à les comparer à lui, à penser à lui, à tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, sans même prêter attention à ce qu'elles pouvaient me dire. Sarah m'a même dit, qu'une fois, quand je ne l'écoutait plus, elle avait dit quelque chose sur Sherlock, n'importe quoi, et que, d'un seul coup, j'avais relevé la tête et contredit ce qu'elle avait dit.

Est-ce que je peux imaginer m'a vie sans ?

Non. Ce serait un cauchemar. Tout redeviendrait comme avant, en pire. Si je devai recommencer à vivre sans lui, je ne le supporterai pas, il m'a sorti de la dépression dans laquelle j'étais tombé dès le premier jour. En même pas une demi-journée, il m'avait fait retrouver le mystère qu'il manquait à ma vie banale et sans aucun intérêt. En une phrase, il m'avait déjà fasciné et donné envie de le connaître, de le découvrir. Sans lui, je sombrerai définitivement.

Il illumine ma vie. Tout le monde me parait ennuyant à côté de lui. Le monde me parait _terne _à côté de lui. Lui, qui est tellement brillant, d'un intelligence tranchante, d'un sans-gêne et d'une franchise étonnante, et qui dérange quasiment tout le monde. Sauf moi. Même quand il m'insulte à moitié, je sais qu'il ne le dit pas dans le but de me blesser, mais parce qu'il le pense, et c'est vrai, qu'à côté de lui,_ tout le monde_ est bête, sauf peut-être Moriarty.

Je donnerais volontiers ma vie si la sienne était menacée, sans hésiter une seconde.

Est-ce que je l'aime ?

Peut-être. Je me tourne vers lui. Je me laisse envahir par toutes les émotions que je ressens pour lui, me laissant aller pour la première fois. Est-ce de l'amour ? Peut-être. Ai-je des 'papillons' dans le ventre ? Oui. Je me sens comme réchauffer de l'intérieur en le regardant. Comme s'il pouvait réparer tout les maux du monde, comme si le regarder pouvait me protéger de tout et n'importe quoi. Comme si, si un jour le monde s'effondrerait et qu'il serait la seule chose stable à laquelle me raccrocher, je pourrais le regarder et être sauvé par son regard. Il tourne ses yeux vers moi quand il se rend compte que je le regarde depuis déjà quelque temps. Ses magnifiques pupilles. Il me regarde juste, et pourtant, je me sens bouleverser par ce regard, je me sens . . . Entier, comme s'il était ce que j'ai toujours attendu.

Putain, je suis complètement foutu ! Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme lui, jamais autant. Et je sens que je l'aimerai toujours. Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de **ça** ?!

Ce qui me dérange, je m'en rend compte, maintenant, ce n'est pas que les gens nous prenne pour un couple. Ce qui me gêne, c'est que nous n'en soyons pas un. Que je ne peux pas le toucher à ma guise, lui passer une main dans les cheveux, lui tenir la main, _l'embrasser_. Je commence à me dire que je n'aurai toujours pas 'découvert' mes sentiments, ce ne serait pas si dérangeant ! Est-ce que Lui il m'aime ? C'est ça la vraie question !

Je sais qu'il n'est pas insensible, et qu'il a des sentiments, mais je suis tellement _banal._

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. SMS. Je détourne mon regard de Sherlock, qui fronce les sourcils. Plutôt MMS, en fait. Avec un petit message :

'Vous croyez vraiment qu'il resterai votre colocataire sans sentiments ? -MH'

Mycroft ?! Comment peut-il savoir le train de mes pensées ?! Est-ce qu'il insinue . . Que ? Je passe outre ma surprise pour regarder la photo. C'est une photo de moi et Sherlock, Moi, dormant sur le fauteil et Sherlock, en face, sur son sofa. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'étonne et me laisse sans voix. Il me regarde. Pas juste 'regarder', il me _dévore _des yeux, disons-le clairement. Je vois que la photo date de juste avant qu'il ne se mette à réfléchir sur un sujet inconnu, après une poursuite épuisante dans Londres, et un affreux criminel, qui n'a heureusement fait qu'une seule victime.

'Si jamais vous le blessez, vous savez que je vous le ferais regretter. Mais je ne pense pas que vous le ferez. Sur ce, retournez-vous. - MH'

J'éclate de rire durant la première partie du message. Mais je reste perplexe quand à la deuxième. Pourquoi me retourner ? Orf, je ne perd rien à essayer. Je me lève et me tourne doucement, me retrouvant face à face avec Sherlock. Il n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi. Je vois que quelque chose à changé dans son regard.

D'un regard déterminé ( qui m'inquiète légèrement ), il m'annonce clairement et calmement :

" - John, je crois que je suis amoureux. "

" - Ah bon ? Qui ? "

Je suis partagé entre l'espoir et le désespoir. Mon cœur s'affole quand il se rapproche un peu plus de moi, nos corps se touchant presque. Il pose sa main sur ma nuque, me faisant frissonner et me demande :

" - Puis-je ? "

Je déglutis péniblement, ayant peur de mal comprendre. Mais je hoche quand même péniblement la tête, sa main toujours posée sur ma nuque. Ses yeux gris-vert me fixent, puis il approche lentement son visage du mien, sa main se resserrant un peu plus, et son autre main se posant sur mes hanches. Je ferme doucement mes yeux quand nos nez s'entrechoquent, en même temps que lui, luttant contre une arythmie cardiaque. Puis nos lèvres se frôlent doucement, presque timidement, et se séparent avant de se toucher franchement. Je pose mes deux mains sur sa nuque, rapprochant son visage du mien, fermement. Il déplace ses mains pour m'enlacer, et je passe finalement mes bras autour de son cou. Il mordille doucement ma lèvre inférieure, j'ouvre légèrement mes lèvres, et il en profite pour y glisser sa langue, nous faisant gémir tout les deux. Il resserre sensiblement son étreinte et je resserre la mienne. Nos langues luttent pour savoir qui va prendre le dessus, se rencontrent, se séparent, et se retrouvent. Puis doucement, le baiser se finit, il pose une dernière fois ses lèves sur les miennes, puis s'écarte un tout petit peu pour ouvrir ses yeux. Nous sommes tout les deux essoufflés, j'ai bien peur d'être plus excité que je ne le devrait, je suis aussi à peu près sûr que si ça continue comme ça, je vais vraiment faire une arythmie ! Et pourtant, je me sens terriblement bien.

Je ne veux pas que cet instant se finisse. Je pose mon front contre le sien, refermant mes yeux. Pas besoin de mot, tout est dit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, à moitié enlacés, front contre front, yeux fermés, juste_ heureux. _

Nous sommes redescendus de notre bulle par l'arrivée de Mrs Hudson, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver, et Sherlock non plus, car ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commence à parler et que je rouvre les yeux que je vois l'air surpris de Sherlock. Nous sommes légèrement écartés, il ne semble pas vouloir nous éloigner plus, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je l'aurais penser secret. Apparemment non.

" - Je me demandais si vous alliez vous trouvez ! Je n'aurais pas hésité à mettre du gui partout dans l'appartement, sinon, c'est une promesse, les garçons ! "

Je vois qu'effectivement, elle l'aurait fait ! Elle pose sur nous un regard bienveillant et heureux pour nous. Sherlock lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas la grimace qu'il réserve quand on sort. Il a le regard heureux, pas perdu ou triste qu'il a quand il pense que je ne le voit pas. J'attrape sa main. Qu'il serre gentiment, presque inconsciemment.

Je vois que la matinée est presque déjà passée. Ça et la douleur dans ma jambe me fait comprendre que l'on a passé beaucoup de temps enlacés. Juste enlacés.

Mais Sherlock doit terminer cette affaire, qu'il n'a pas eu de difficulté à résoudre. Il m'a donc _gentiment_ trainé dehors avant même que je n'ai le temps de prendre ma veste ( heureusement que je porte toujours un jumper ! ).

Quand nous sortons du taxi, de simples frissons, je suis passé aux tremblements. Et Sherlock semble enfin se rendre compte que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre ma veste. Il enlève un gant et serre doucement ma main droite, après quelques instants il enlève son autre gant, que j'enfile vite, et noue son écharpe autours de mon cou.

Nous rentrons rapidement dans le bâtiment et je suis Sherlock jusqu'au bureau de Lestrade. Il se lance dans ses explications sans même laisser le temps à Lestrade de lui poser de questions.

" - C'est la femme et le jardinier meilleur ami les meurtriers. Pourquoi ? La femme de la victime ne ressentait plus rien envers son mari et s'était retourné vers un de ses amis, ils pouvaient se voir souvent sans éveillés les soupçons et le mari ne se douterait de rien. Seulement, elle a une réputation infaillible, et elle ne pouvait pas quitter son mari sans perdre son travail, ainsi que sa réputation, et donc, tout ce qu'elle a. Elle a pris des cours de théâtre, il y avait une brochure sur la table basse, le jardinier a fait pousser de l'Aconit napel, et la femme en a mis dans le repas du mari. Mais elle n'était pas sûre des doses mortelles, et elle ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il survive, elle a donc donné une arme à feu à son amant qui l'a tué après qu'il ait ingurgité le poison. Personne ne pouvait la soupçonner vu l'état dans lequel elle était, en pleurs, veuve de son mari, elle ne peut pas être coupable ! Mais les réactions physiques qu'elle a eu et les regards qu'elle a jetés à son mari était tout sauf ceux d'une veuve qui veut que son mari lui revienne."

Pendant qu'il parlait, Donovan et Anderson se sont rapprochés de la scène, et ils regardent Sherlock avec stupéfaction et dégoût. Ils ne voient pas les faits, ils voient juste que Sherlock accuse une femme qui vient de perdre son mari.

" - Eh, le taré, on sait que t'es insensible, que tu ne comprends rien aux sentiments, que tu ne connaîtra jamais, car qui peut t'aimer ? Toi le taré ? Le psychopathe ! Tu en veux au monde entier, mais c'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à une femme qui vient de perdre son mari ! En plus, comment aurait-elle pu faire ça ? Quelque chose d'aussi horrible, il n'y a que **toi** pour faire quelque chose de pareil ! "

C'en est trop ! Je ne peux pas les laisser l'insulter comme ça, et_ l'accuser_ d'avoir tué quelqu'un, d'être une personne aussi insensible. Même s'il a un visage impassible, je peux voir que les remarques sur ses sentiments l'on blessé. Je sais qu'avant que je n'emménage avec lui, il croyait qu'il finirait par mourir seul, détester de tous. Cette remarque est de trop pour moi. Et pour Lestrade aussi, apparemment, le regard qu'il lance à Anderson et Donovan est plus qu'explicite. Je me rapproche de lui, et pose ma main sur son bras, le serre doucement pour lui montrer mon soutien. Il se tourne vers moi, et m'envoie un regard reconnaissant, tendre. Je lui souri.

Cette fois, c'est pour Anderson que c'en est trop.

" - Oh non, vous allez pas nous aveugler avec ces regards tendres, et vous embrassez, hein ?! C'est pitoyable, comme si le taré méritait que quelqu'un le regarde, rien que le regarder devrais être interdit avec lui ! Et toi, le chien, tu crois vraiment qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi ? Pour n'importe qui ? Il ne ressent rien ! Et la seule chose que tu ressens pour lui c'est de la pitié, comme tout le monde. C'est un taré ! Je suis sûr qu'il a jamais embrassé personne de sa vie,_ il est pas normal !_ "

Sherlock et moi en avons marre tous les deux cette fois. Et j'ai très envie de lui prouver qu'il a tort, je lance un regard interrogatif à Sherlock. Je vois qu'il pense exactement la même chose que moi, il a toujours aimé prouver aux autres qu'ils ont tort !

Je pose rapidement ma main sur sa nuque, pour le pencher vers moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrent rapidement, avant de se séparer. Elles se rencontrant encore, férocement cette fois, et le baiser est tout sauf chaste, nos langues se battent pour prendre le dessus, ses mains sont sur mes hanches, nos lèvres ne se séparent pas, et nos gémissements sont étouffés dans la bouche de l'autre. Ils n'ont pas le droit de dire ça, et je compte bien le leur faire comprendre. Ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, mais ils ne nous empêcheront rien et ils se trompent ! Je me sépare de lui sur un dernier coup de langue, je prend sa main, lance un regard rageur sur Donovan et Anderson, dit au revoir à Lestrade et part. Lentement, mais nous partons. Toutes les personnes qui nous connaissent se sont arrêtés pour voir la scène, et ils ont tous l'air stupéfait !

Nous rentrons tranquillement à la maison après cela, sa main toujours dans la mienne.


End file.
